


Watching Him

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig through the eyes of the photographer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2010 [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge

The photographer didn't need the picnic table close to the surf. But he'd asked and they'd given permission. So every day he dragged it to the sea so that every evening the hotel's staff would carry it back because half of the staff was always Craig.

He captured everything: the strength in his hands, the flex of his arms, the line of his neck and back, the movement of his hips, even the arch of his feet. The photographer caught it all until one day he found Craig watching him. And all he heard was the pounding of his heart.


End file.
